


How to Love Your Monster

by JanuaryBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zenos/WoL fluff because it needed to happen, for real it's just some nice sweet cuddly fluff, okay so maybe WoL is a little uh evil in this but it's not that big a deal I swear it's mostly fluff, well there is one now, where is my Zenos fluff I just want my Zenos fluff, why isn't there ONE fic ffs, why the hell is everything about Zenos on this site angst or edgy murder stuff like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryBlue/pseuds/JanuaryBlue
Summary: Sometimes, you wondered if you would ever regret loving a monster.





	How to Love Your Monster

There were, you mused as you frowned down at the bathtub, both pluses and minuses to having a lover with long hair.

On one hand, it had been quite a while before you were able to freely touch it as freely as you could your own.

You’d worked hard for that privilege, as he had worked for your trust, and it had taken a lot to get Zenos to understand and enjoy such intimacy. You would kill for hair like that, locks of fine, soft gold that caught the light just _perfectly_ and felt like heaven in your hands.

And by that you meant you’d kill anyone outside yourself and him for touching it. But that was a digression.

One the other hand… You sighed, leaning down with a paper towel and a trash bag you’d brought in for this express purpose. For all the Garlean advancement, only so much could be done about hair clogging the drain. And as always, _you_ were the one who had to do the dirty work.

Well, that wasn’t necessarily fair to say, you thought to yourself as you washed your hands, having left the trash in the counter under the sink, to be disposed of with the rest of the bathroom trash.

Zenos had grown into a considerate partner, in more ways than one. He cooked nearly all the meals – now _that_ had been an interesting experience, at first – and actually did most of the laundry and cleaning for you.

You laughed to yourself, remembering the first incident, in which he had reached out his hand. You’d taken it, thinking how cute it was he wanted to hold hands.

Only for him to yank your bloodstained gauntlet off your fingers.

_“How do you expect to return from battle when you treat your instruments of war so poorly?” He had demanded, and you hesitated; you had never expected Zenos to lecture you._

_“I take care of my weapons,” You protested as Zenos pulled the greatsword from your back, setting down your glove to hold the blade in two hands and examine it._

_You rolled your eyes, remembering his mannerisms with those samurai blades. Would that he showed you even half as much affection as he did those swords…_

_Zenos met your eyes in a piercing glare, and you shivered – in fear or excitement, you still did not know._

_“And what unworthy blood have you shed this time? Who have you allowed to stain your arms and armor? Their lives were not worth the time it will take to remove it.”_

Sometimes, you wondered if you would ever regret loving a monster.

As you left through the bathroom door, a pair of arms captured you.

He pulled you through the room lazily, stumbling once or twice with the tightness of his embrace hindering him. You knocked a few things off when you bumped a table, and he brushed a pillow off the couch before falling onto it, cushioning your fall with his own body beneath you.

“Zenos,” You said, just to hear his name. You felt him smile, his face pressed into your hair as he breathed in deep against you.

Your hands rose, lazily tracing his unclothed chest. He’d been doing that more, lately, walking around shirtless to get a rise out of you.

It had backfired, of course. You’d expressed your desire succinctly and openly, never giving him any opportunity to mock or tease you. At his every attempt at seduction, you had outright taken him, whenever Zenos teased you, you had taunted him right back.

Not an onze of mercy had you shown to his desperate efforts to get under your skin. Just the way he liked it.

If Zenos could cry at all, you suspected that you showing him pity that would be what did it.

The very idea of it made you smile, and then burst out in a short laugh. _Oh,_ how you desperately wanted to try it one day… Then again, to make Zenos _cry?_ You wouldn’t forgive such a slight from anyone else, no matter how impossible.

“What has you so entertained,” Zenos murmured, dragging large hands down your back, kneading gently against your spine as he went. You sighed and relaxed wordlessly into him.

“Yes… I do remember you liked that.” He purred into your ear and you knew he meant to stay here a while. Whether your clothes came off or no, Zenos would sulk if you got up within the hour.

That suited you just fine. Taking a lock of his hair into your hand, you brought it up to your face to feel it against your cheek. You inhale deeply, his warm, metallic scent calming you with familiarity.

 The hands on your back held you fast against his body, and your heart fluttered with delight as you felt the powerful, muscled body strain to shift his weight without moving you, to rest you both easier against the sofa.

Placing a hand against his chest, you leaned back to look at his face.

Oh, and what an angelic sight it was.

An elegant, sharp curve of his jawline befitting nobility, full lips and a nose filling out his face, perfectly framed by the spun gold hanging from his head. Eyes like pure crystal gazed back at you through long, fluttering lashes, and cheeks that were gathering a faint tingle of color. A tinge of red.

It seemed Zenos wasn’t quite as calm and collected in your presence as he liked to pretend; but you had known that ages ago.

A thought came to you, and you almost chuckled again. You gave Zenos a ravenous, wicked smile, one that had him shuddering with delight beneath you, and watched his eyes dilate and finally narrow down at you.

“Were you,” You moved closer in so you could _feel_ his shortening breath, “Waiting for me to come out?”

You asked the question knowing the answer, of course. Zenos laughed, but it sounded almost like a gasp as you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging gently.

“A hunter such as I,” Zenos smiled back at you, but it was a wicked smile like yours, with teeth peeking out even as he paused, “Would be pathetic indeed, if I had no tactics and only strength to my name.”

You leaned forward to kiss him, stretching your arm out far past yourself to comb through the entire lock of hair you’d held, until it fell from your grasp. The slick, foreign muscle your mouth dances easily with yours, twisting and twirling to the movements of your lips against his.

Only then did you put both arms against his chest, shifting your weight onto your knees and pressing him further down as you moved to sit above him.

Large hands grasped at your hips, grinding you into him. You flicked your tongue idly between his lips, lazily sliding underneath his own and playing it against his teeth. A growl reverberated from his mouth to your own.

Demanding? Surely he knew better. Parting from your kiss, you rest your palm against his cheek. You lean back to look down at his face, you let your hand slide across his cheek in an absentminded caress.

Oh, how you loved that adoring gaze.

Zenos would not sit idly for long, however, and quickly tugged at your thigh. Soon you felt another hand making for the small of your back, threatening to pull you back down.

You watched him act with all the amusement of a child seeing a dog chase its tail. “Surely, you could not have expected such a transparent ambush to work..?”

As he made to answer, you scooted back, pushing your hips against his and putting yourself at the edge of his arm’s reach.

“I caught what I wanted.” Even with this treatment, Zenos was satisfied; or perhaps _excited_ would be a better word. Was _anything_ in the world a turn-off for this man?

You let your hands trace the muscles at his abdomen. You couldn’t help but relish the feeling of them twitching beneath your fingertips. So tense and filled with energy. All the might, all the strength Zenos possessed, coiled up and docile beneath your hands. Completely and utterly yours, just like the man himself.

It’s like a drug to you. You know it, Zenos knows it too. Having his skin, his flesh; pale, unmarred, perfect, and so completely bared to you for your pleasure.

You want to mark that pretty skin all up.

And that’s exactly what you do; you move down to suck at his neck, the first of many places you’ll lay claim to.

His hands come up onto your shoulders, a steady weight that you knew would become like lead if you tried to lean away. It was well within your ability to struggle – to wrench him off and put him back in his place.

The thought of pinning him down and forcing him into submission did cross your mind…

Zenos saw it, too; or rather felt it, because he could not see your face on his neck. His heartbeat jumped for a moment, and he licked his lips in anticipation, despite knowing rather well there was no battle to come.

Biting down exceptionally hard, you feel the tensed man beneath you jerk almost violently. You’d forgive his insolence with just that. This time.

You licked the spot, clearing away some blood, and pressed a kiss to it, letting your teeth brush against the wounded skin as warning. It might not deter him, but doing it had pleased you nonetheless.

Zenos let out a deep breath. His hands fall from your shoulder to your waist and below, digging under your shirt and coming back up over it, tracing over your abdomen as you had on his. He idly traced circles on the small of your back, just brushing you with his fingertips.

Running another hand up and down your side, as was though to experience in touch what he could not see with his own eyes.

You considered taking pity on him and removing your shirt, but decided you didn’t feel like it today.

No matter how… How terribly gentle his hands were against your waist and back, no matter how very carefully his fingers were gliding across your flesh.

It was almost enough to draw a wry smile from your lips. So, the hunter had learned to soothe the savage beast, had he? Or perhaps he had finally gotten around to treating you like you had treated him, when you were cautious and unsure of your relationship, or when in a certain _mood_.

How dearly you’d love it if Zenos had finally become your equal in this way. As he had in all other things. But people, you know from experience, do not easily change.

That he can sit here, beneath you, purring and stroking you and letting you have your way with him… it’s more than enough. For now.

After a particularly dark mark is left on his skin, Zenos moved to sit up, his hands on your sides to steady you.

“Was there something _you_ wanted, my dear hunter?” He asked you in that low, deep voice of his. You can _feel_ him speak with your head on his chest.

You were about to dismiss his questions – not entirely successfully, mind you – when your stomach emits a noticeable growl.

Zenos laughed, as you knew he would. You held back the urge to pout. It would doubtless only amuse him more.

“You will be fed in due time,” Zenos leaned in towards your ear, eye level with you now that you sit atop his lap, “But first I do intend to have _my_ fill.”

The feeling of his breath on your cheek had become calming, over time, rather than stirring excitement as it had before. Zenos had very little sense of personal space. You’d learned to be comfortable while close to him, to trust he would not abuse the proximity.

Well, you thought to yourself when a wet feeling glanced the edge of your ear, he would not abuse your proximity for _violent_ purposes.

You brushed his tongue off your ear, but not before he’d licked a good number of your fingers. Honestly, at this point all you could do was laugh.

“What are you, a dog?” You teased. A mischievous light in Zenos’s eyes told you that was not the best thing to say –

Immediately, he seized you in his arms, crushing your body to his and leaning you against the back of the sofa in one fluid motion.

Burying his head against your neck, Zenos _growled._ His silky hair tickled faintly against the sides of your neck at his every movement.

You wriggled for a moment as henuzzled his face into the sensitive skin there. It was only a few flailing, distracted attempts to push him away before you couldn’t hold it back anymore.

A shriek of laughter erupted from you. You felt Zenos smile against your skin, thoroughly satisfied with his work. Bastard. His own low chuckle only tickled your neck more, just when you thought you could avoid another peal of giggles.

“Zenos,” You whined his name between breaths, “Stooooop it!”

“You would have me stop, would you? Then you should be able to make me.” His breath against the underside of your jaw only exacerbates the matter. He placed his head at your shoulder, brushing his hair even more against your ticklish neck and collarbones.

You can _feel_ the rumble of satisfaction in his chest as you begin to squirm even more, “Zenos!”

He continued, of course. As though mere words would move him. Your honest, heartfelt laughter only spurs him on.

He pressed a wide kiss to your skin, intending to suck and mark as you had done before, and you clutched his shoulders to shake his grip on you. He’s a monster, you know. And still.

Somehow you do not feel in the slightest bit unsafe when you allow him to take you in his arms like this.

At last you graced him with a low-pitched whine, a squeeze, and in an instant he was off you. Bashfully – or at least as bashfully as Zenos _can_ be, you can’t recall a single desire he’d been ashamed of having – he averted his gaze, his body still pressed against yours.

You have to stretch up to kiss his cheek, but it is worth it to feel the soft skin of his face on your own.

Not a second passes before Zenos turns his head, meeting your lips with his. The kiss lasted only a brief moment before he parted from you.

“Am I keeping you from other things? Attend them and be done with it, so you can turn your attention to matters of true worth.” He may not be bashful, but he was certainly pouting.

It would have been adorable beyond belief and you would have teased if you hadn’t been completely taken by him.

It was your turn to avert your gaze, “No, I… Perhaps we could simply relax here, together…?”

You felt a little silly suggesting it; Zenos had always been one for action over leisure. But he had granted your every other request of him. Was it really impossible for him to learn to love this, too?

Hah. His nature changed to suit your needs, and now you want him to change to suit your comforts. You’d become greedy, it seemed. That’s what you got for spending so much time with a man who weighed his personal desires above the fates of entire nations.

Zenos, however, had other impressions. A smile warmed his face, which you weren’t looking at, and he moved so that he sat back against the couch, with you sitting on top of him.

“Zenos?” You asked, hesitant despite his body language.

Lounging and gazing down at you, Zenos purred, “Is this not what you wanted? To…” His hands rose up to your shoulders, settling gently on the muscled parts and caressing gently, “ _Relax?”_

His tone forced you to reconsider – did Zenos even know what the word ‘relax’ meant? The number of things you’d had to explain to –

Ohhhhh.

You feel it in your bones and you’re sure you made the sound out loud, as well. You can _hear_ Zenos smirking. For once you have no indignation left in you; it was well earned on his part. Other sounds of pleasure you’d begrudge him having ripped from you, but not this.

“How does it feel,” He said in your ear, lowly, as he moved his hands in towards where your shoulders met your neck. He’s a smug bastard and you can’t bring yourself to do anything but smile wryly, your eyes half lidded in bliss.

You knew he hadn’t really been asking, but you feel compelled to answer anyways.

“…Heavenly.” You respond, letting go a sigh as he stokes firmly on the tendons in your back.

It is only a few more moments before you are laying down again, once more draped on top of Zenos. This time he is resting against the side of the couch, giving him a slight incline with which to leverage himself over you.

Kinks unwound beneath his large hands and expert fingers. You wonder dimly how in the world Zenos had acquired this skill. The finesse, you could imagine him having from his years with a blade, and with fine Garlean instruments. But the technique?

If you’d found out he’d been practicing on anyone, you’d skin them alive. It was impossible, though; who on Earth could Zenos even _stand_ to be around so long, besides you?

His kneading hands seemed to find every single knot in your body and work them out with a smoothness you did not know he had.

The pleasant sensation was altogether too much for you; Zenos had driven all the tension from your body. It was only one more firm, gentle caress before you relaxed completely.

You melted against him, letting your body press and rest on his without reserve. Pressed against the bare skin of his chest, you heard a deep, satisfied rumble. Tucking your head in the crook of his neck, Zenos rested his jaw on the top of your head.

His hands trailed down your sides, continuing the massage. This time, his fingertips applying a precise pressure to the proper points, unraveling your form beneath him until you felt like a pleasant, boneless mess.

They were claws, you knew. His laughter was a growl and his smirk bared his teeth.

You’d allowed yourself to find rest in a monster’s embrace. You’d let this ravenous, insatiable fiend touch you wherever he pleased and now he’d trapped you here against him. As if to confirm the thought, arms wrap around your waist, pulling your unresisting form even tighter into his.

Affectionately, you nuzzle into his chest, making your home in the warmth you found there. Those large, skilled hands rise up to stroke fondly through your hair.

His grin is fierce, certainly, and his hold inescapable.

But the sound of his breath, his heartbeat against your ear is as soothing as his gentle fingers on your head.

Sometimes, you wondered if you would ever regret loving a monster.

But, you think as you drift asleep with Zenos watching over you,

 

You had only ever wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual, unedited author notes from the Word Document I wrote this fic in. Found at various points in the fic:
> 
> there was gonna be angst in this but each time I caught myself like fuk no I aint writin this all the stories for this couple are angst there has to be ONE fic just ONE goddamn fic with no angst it can’t be that hard dammit  
> surprise guys its really fukin hard why is zenos such a goddamn angst magnet  
> I know why its because he's a fukin asshole  
> how do you write fluff for a dude who literally cannot be happy without stabbin people  
> but I did it theres ONE fic now on all Ao3 that’s got zenos but no angst
> 
> Me: I want Zenos/WoL fluff  
> Brain: There is none  
> Me: But please I have to have it I NEED ZENOS/WoL FLUFF THIS IS A PHYSICAL COMPULSION  
> Brain: Then write it  
> *table flip*  
> Brain: U still gotta write it tho  
> *fanfiction ensues*
> 
> I was gonna write “their tongues fought for dominance” but then I thought “shit I bet if I call it a ‘slick, foreign muscle’ it will be a way bigger turn-on”  
> right, guys?  
> *crickets*  
> … right?
> 
> Aaaaand, that's why I edit things!  
> There could be more parts to this. There could also not be more parts to this. It'll depend on how long my current streak of writing inspiration lasts, but until then, I SHIP! :D


End file.
